Lily
by glassycry
Summary: In which Lily learns that not every witch is in love with James Potter.


**A/N**: I lost my desire to write anything for the last couple years, but then I was on a road trip the other day and had my music on shuffle, and a song came on... It inspired this story.

* * *

"Lily. Lily. Lily. _Lily_!"

The red headed girl lets out a sigh and reluctantly pauses on her way to the Great Hall. She had been trying to pretend she didn't hear her name being called out, the last thing she wanted to deal with was another issue that only the Head Girl could fix.

"How can help you?" Lily Evans asks, trying to mask her annoyance behind a fake smile.

"I'm begging of you please don't take my man." Lily stares at the blonde girl, completely perplexed. "Lily, please don't take him just because you can."

Lily could practically feel the last of her patience draining from her body. She has no idea what the short girl is on about, and doesn't have the time to try and figure it out. She has to get to lunch and then get to the library to work on her Charms essay that's due in just a few hours.

"Your beauty is beyond compare, with flaming locks of auburn hair, with ivory skin and eyes of emerald green."

_I must be having a mental breakdown._ Lily decides.

"Your smile is like a breath of spring. Your voice is soft like summer rain and I cannot compete with you, Lily."

_Complete with me? _Lily looks her over, shaking her head. This girl is every male's fantasy; blonde, busty, and beautiful. "What are you talking about? You are a gorgeous wi–"

"He talks about you in his sleep." The girl tells her, her face gravely serious. "And there's nothing I can do to keep from crying when he calls your name, Lily."

This throws Lily through a loop. _What in Merlin's name is she talking about? _ Who_ is she talking about?_

Tears fill her eyes and she shakes her head. "And I can easily understand how you could easy take my man… But you don't know what he means to me, Lily."

"I'm trying really hard to understand what you are talking about, but it's just not making sense to me." Lily insists.

"I'm begging of you please don't take my man, Lily. Please don't take him just because you can." The girl repeats again, tears flowing freely now.

"Take who? I won't be taking anyone from you… unless, you don't think…" Lily trails off as she realizes what the girl must be on about. She knew that half the girls at Hogwarts fancied themselves in love with James Potter, but…

"You could have your choice of men, but I could never love again. He's the only one for me, Lily."

"Oh, dear." Lily says sadly. "He and I… we're already…" She trails off. _How could she possibly believe that James is hers?_

"Lily!" Both girls turn to see James Potter at the top of the marble staircase, smiling as he heads their way.

Looking panicked, the girls pulls Lily's attention back to her. "I had to have this talk with you, my happiness depends on you, and whatever you decide to do, Lily… I'm begging of you please don't take my man. Please don't take him even though you can, Lily."

Before Lily can even think of a response, she dashes away towards the Slytherin dormitories, curly hair bouncing in its high ponytail.

"Hey, love." James greets her with a one armed hug and a peck on the cheek. "What did she want?"

"I honestly have no idea." Lily says, turning to look up at her boyfriend, unable to believe that anyone in the castle hadn't heard they were together, they hadn't been particularly shy with their affections over the last few months. "Did you two used to date or something?"

"Her and I?" James asks sounding confused. Lily nods, still contemplating the curious conversation. "Merlin, no." He laughs. "What would ever give you that idea?"

Lily shrugs, unable to explain to him the bizarre conversation she just had with the Slytherin girl. "I think she may have a crush on you or something." She tells him.

James laughs, "Nah, she doesn't. Padfoot asked her out last term and she turned him down, said she only dates Slytherins. Speaking of Padfoot, he overheard some Hufflepuffs talking about taking a midnight dip in the lake tonight."

Lily glares at him, "And your point?"

"Lily, it's full moon tonight." James points out, looking at her meaningfully. Taking a seat at the Gryffindor table and pouring them each a glass of water.

"Oh." Lily says, sitting next to him. "I'll keep an eye out, make sure they don't actually get out of the castle." She assures him.

"Have I told you today how amazing you are?" James asks, leaning down to peck first her left cheek, then her right.

Lily laughs at his antics. _What was she talking about? Don't take HER man? Damn right I can take him, because he is MINE. _ She's still smiling when Sirius and Peter join them.

"When did Snivelly get himself a girlfriend?" Peter asks, nodding his head over to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Maybe she got hit in the face with a bludger during their last practice, lost her sight, poor bird." Sirius comments and James and Peter laugh.

Lily glances over and, to her complete shock, sees Snape with his arm around the waist of a short, busty, blonde witch in Slytherin robes.

James snickers. "Is that why she wanted to talk to you, love? Maybe she's concerned the git slipped her a love potion."

The pieces start falling into place for Lily. _Oh Merlin, she means Severus. __**He talks about you in his sleep. **_Her face pales and she can't help but feel her insides twist a bit.

James nudges her lightly, pulling her out of her reverie. "Sorry, love, we'll lay off Snape."

Lily smiles at him. "No, it's not that. I was just thinking about what she asked of me earlier, how it really won't be a problem at all."

_**Don't take him just because you can.**_ _Don't worry, I don't want him._

* * *

**A/N: ** If you couldn't tell, the song that this fic is based on is _Jolene by Dolly Parton_. I just changed the name to Lily instead.


End file.
